Arc Gundamboys VS The nature
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Pour un (vieux)concours (Thème:Les G-boys et l'eau). On m'avait demanD une suite, en voilà un bout (rires). S'il vous plait ne me juG pas là dessus et ne le prenez surtout pas au serieux! (rire) Lisez-le et paC juste un bon moment de rigolade! Pr Zorca.
1. Bain nocturne improvisé Pov 2

Auteur : Artemis ( tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr )

Genre : Concours ( de circonstances ) , mouillé, et improvisation de dernière minute. POV-2

Couple : Un explicite, un sous-entendu. Changement d'habitude.

Disclaimer : Le pays, les montagnes, l'eau, la boue, le puits, les vaches, le paysan du coin, bref le décor ainsi que les 5 charmants jeunes hommes, leur dévouée infirmière et leurs jouets en Gundamium ne m'appartiennent pas…TT

* * *

Bain nocturne improvis

Vous connaissez le Sikkim ?

Non ?

Bah moi non plus avant de venir m'enterrer là… et enterrer c'est le bon mot, vous voyez, c'est un pays ( si si, je vous le jure ) coincé entre le Népal à l'ouest, l'Inde et le Pakistan au sud, le Bhoutan à l'est et la Chine au nord. En gros c'est pommé sur les flancs sud de l'Himalaya…

Au moins nous sommes surs qu'Oz ne trouvera pas… ou alors ils sont motivés les little soldiers !

La seule « chose » méritant le nom de ville c'est « Gangtok » et ce n'est pas là que nous sommes, nonnnnnn, cela aurait été trop simple, nonnnnnn…

Il a fallut qu'Heero nous dégote LE truc perdu au milieu de nul part et c'est le cas de le dire.

Bon, ce n'est pas que d'habitude nous ayons l'habitude du confort, du tourisme et du monde mais là il n'y a rien ! RIEN !

Je veux dire, la bouffe on a des stocks ( ce n'est pas ici que l'on a envie de se reconvertir en agriculteur… finalement pilote de Gundam c'est pas si mal que ça si l'on oublie les penchants suicidaires nécessaires ) , le radiateur ils ne connaissent, et l'eau… l'eau… l'eau courante ça non plus y'a pas.

Ce qui nous amène à notre situation suivante à savoir que, cooooomme d'habitude j'étais de corvée d'eau ( à savoir aller au puits, à 2km de « chez nous » ) avec mon seau et ma corde.

Haut les cœurs…

Bien sûr c'était un puits basique : un trou dans la terre, quelques pierres à l'intérieur.

Pas de petit muret.

Au fait je vous ai dit que nous sommes début août ?

Non ?

Parce-que d'avril à septembre c'est la saison des pluies.

Enfin bref, je me penchais pour que le seau atteigne l'eau au fond.

En ce moment la chaleur est lourde et humide. Difficilement supportable.

La corde étant un peu courte, je me penchais un peu plus.

Il pleut beaucoup, la terre est gorgée d'eau.

Peu d'eau se trouvait dans le puits.

Seule la terre la retient par cette chaleur.

Un peu trop.

J'ai glissé.

Monstrueusement prévisible quand j'y repense.

Et le must ?

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, vous savez, ces « fameuses » pluies torrentielles qui persistent à nous em depuis la nuit des temps.

Je me suis dit que les autres finiraient par s'inquiéter mais quand ???

Le temps de venir à pieds de tirer l'eau et de revenir chargé des précieuses gouttes qui nous manquent tant par cette chaleur.

Qui nous manque, tu parles, là je trouve que ça se remplit un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Enfin bon je dis ça comme ça hein.

Il y aurait eu un muret j'aurais pu essayer de lancer la corde avec le seau accroché pour tenter de l'y bloquer.

Mais bon, les dieux locaux semblent contre moi… c'est qui le dieu de la mort ici au fait ?[1]

Mauvaise idée, ne pas penser à ça… après tout, l'eau n'est qu'à ma taille alors que je suis assis.

Ca monte drôlement vite quand même.

Et puis je sais nager… en théorie… enfin je connais les mouvements, bon de là à battre des records d'endurance ou de vitesse peut-être pas… de toute façon ce n'est pas le but. Surtout dans un puits (¬¬) .

Enfin bon, penser à autre chose.

…

…

…

Raaaaaaaah, comment penser à autre chose quand vous sentez l'eau envahir votre espace, lentement mais sûrement, centimètre par centimètre, à travers vos vêtements…

Mauvaise ligne de pensée.

Et les autres qui sont à l'abri.

Si l'on oublie les trous dans le bois du plafond.

Quoi qu'il arrive en cas d'inondations ils seront en sécurité dans les cockpits de leurs Gundams.

Moi pas.

Surtout ne pas penser aux risques de glissement de terrain qui arrive fréquemment avec la mousson sur les flans sud de l'Himalaya et qui « m'enterreraient » vivants.

Ne surtout pas y penser.

Je n'y pense pas du tout.

Nonnnnn.

Heero est immortel, il trouvera toujours comment s'en sortir.

Tro' et Wu' veillent l'un sur l'autre.

Quatre est en sécurité.

Il est à la ville dans un petit hôpital monté par les « médecins de l'espace »[2] où Sally a une couverture.

Quatre l'aide.

Si son « Allah » existe j'espère qu'il lui viendra en aide dans son « entreprise » … pas la Winner Corps., je parle de ses desseins avec Sally… ou plutôt les miens parce-qu'à l'écouter il ne fera jamais le premier pas. Dommage, je suis certains qu'il a ses chances.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, Quatre est mature, pas mal ( soyons sincère ) et même si l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, on ne peut nier que c'est un « bon parti » de ce côté l !

Enfin …pffffff… bon je fais quoi moi ???

C'est vrai que la seule façon que je vois de sortir de là c'est d'attendre une montée assez importante de l'eau pour qu'elle me hisse à l'extérieur.

Faudra nageotter.

Je me suis tordu la cheville en tombant mais je ne pense pas que cela me gênera beaucoup.

J'ai déjà fait pire en mission.

Suis plus à ça prêt…

Seulement j'aimerais ne pas rester ici toute la nuit non plus.

Ce puits, c'est un coup à devenir claustrophobe !!!

Franchement, qui ne le serait pas ici ?

C'est à peine assez grand pour étendre mes jambes

L'eau m'arrive maintenant au menton.

Je me lève.

Il manquerait plus que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Trop d'eau pour m'asseoir, pas assez pour nager jusqu'en haut.

Si ça arrive, les nerfs !

Mais ça à l'air bien parti pour durer.

Au point où j'en suis

La nuit est maintenant tombée.

La pluie continue.

Je bats des pieds pour me maintenir à l'horizontale et pouvoir respirer.

J'espère ne pas avoir à faire ça pendants des heures.

J'ai envie de dormir et mal à la cheville.

Génial.

Oh, et j'ai la dalle aussi.

Par contre j'ai pas soif.

L'eau tombant dans le puits en grande partie après avoir glissé le long des pentes de l'Himalaya est boueuse.

C'est dégueulasse.

Mais bon ici c'est une étuve, la chaleur est limite supportable et quand on a soif… on fait avec ce que l'on a, ne ?

Je continue de battre des pieds toute la nuit au rythme des gouttes d'eau.

J'ai veillé toute la nuit à ne pas m'endormir.[3]

L'eau a bien monté.

Je ne m'amuserais plus à aller voir où se trouve le fond.

Le puits à la base devait bien être profond de 5 bons mètres.

Il doit me rester moins d'un mètre avant que ma main puisse saisir la terre.

La pluie continue.

Je comprends mieux ce nom de « saison des pluies » pour le coup.

Mais ce qui m'irrite le plus ce n'est pas l'eau qui m'entoure, ni la terre accumulée dans mes cheveux et ma gorge, ou la faim, la chaleur humide, la douleur dans la cheville, la fatigue, non.

Non.

Ce qui me blesse c'est que personne ne semble s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je préviens, dès que j'en choppe un, le premier que je vois !

Je vais lui remonter les bretelles.

Ils vont comprendre leur douleur je vous l'assure !

Encore heureux que je ne sois pas rancunier… enfin pas trop…

Je sors ENFIN de mon trou... au sens propre du terme.

Ca fait du bien de ne plus se sentir cloîtré, emprisonné, pris au piège.

Je regarde autour de moi.

L'eau glisse le long des pentes et j'ai peur qu'elle m'emporte.

Je marche dans cette eau terreuse en direction de notre « gît » dans l'espoir de pousser la gueulante du siècle.

2km à pieds, ça use ça use…

J'ouvre la porte.

– Déj ?

Heero.

La délicatesse incarnée.

Jevaisletuerjevaisletuerjevaisletuer !!!

Killkillkill !!!

Wufei passe en coup de vent dans le « salon ».

– Tiens, t'es trempé Maxwell.

Je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec Heero-neiges-éternelles-dans-leur-élément-ici-aux-sommets-himalayens-Yuy.

Et j'enrage.

– Et l'eau ?

Ca c'est « la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase » ou le « puits », si je « puis » dire !

Je me dirige dans la cuisine sans voir Trowa et attrape une casserole ( la plus grosse ) puis ressort dehors.

Il pleut toujours à mon plus grand soulagement pour une fois.

La casserole est vite remplie.

Je repars à l'intérieur, me stationne devant Heero, lui enlève délicatement son laptop des mains pour le déposer plus loin et lui vider, tout aussi délicatement, ma tendre et douce casserole sur le nez..

Je lui remets le si precieux laptop entre les mains et vais à la cuisine pour lui rendre sa compatriote casserole.

Mes doigts sont fripés, je suis trempé et sale.

…

Je prendrais bien une douche…

* * *

OWARI

* * *

On est le 29 août et je suis sur cette fic depuis ce soir.

Faut dire aussi que j'ai pris connaissance du concours un peu tard mais bon, c'est pas trop mal je trouve…

Enfin voilà voil

Bisous tout le monde !!! Et bonne chance à vous qui participez aussi !!!

Artemis

* * *

[1] Euh… c'est Kali, lol, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser. Tiens au fait, Kali c'est aussi le nom d'un fleuve le long de la frontière ouest du Népal, MDR

[2] Après « médecins du monde » … faut bien s'adapter…

[3] Vive les zeugmas !!! Mon Dieu, ma prof de français m'a lobotomisée (¬¬ooo


	2. Chaleurs intenses Pov 1

Auteur : Artemis ( tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr )

Genre : Je sens que je vais créer un arc . Humour et yaoi !!! . **Pov de Heero**

Couple : … comme ds « Bain nocturne improvisé » dirons nous .

Disclaimer : Le pays, les montagnes, l'eau, la boue, le puits, les vaches, le paysan du coin, bref le décor ainsi que les 5 charmants jeunes hommes, leur dévouée infirmière et leurs jouets en Gundamium ne m'appartiennent pas…(T.T)

Note : Suite à la demande d'une zentille madame j'ai écrit (du moins je vais ) une suite à « bain nocturne improvisé » mais comme je n'en voyais pas perso' l'utilité, après mure reflection (si si je peux) j'ai décidé de faire un arc : G-boys VS la nature (mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) à savoir que… oh et puis non ! Vous verrez bien !

Cet arc est dédicacé à miss Zorca sans qui il n'aurait même pas vu le jour ( et cela n'aurait-il pas été mieux ? -rire-). Il sera probablement composé de 5 one-shot, dont les 2 déjà fait.

--- --- ---

Chaleurs intenses 1

--- --- ---

54°05'N – 159°43'E (2)

Coordonnées du point d'atterrissage.

Russie, Kamtchatka. Zone à l'écart du reste du monde, y compris du pays dont elle fait partie.

Zone de choix pour se faire oublier.

J'arrive pile à l'heure.

Quatre est sur le point de servir le repas, Duo est…. Duo n'est pas dans mon champs de vision (attention, suspect) et … Trowa et Wufei se montre leur mutuelle… affection sur le canapé… mon Dieu… tiens, c'est possible de faire ça ? Oh. Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux de… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Arrêtons d'analyser et allons manger.

Alors que je m'asseyais sur ma chaise je sens un vide, puis le sol dure fait de bois. Duo me hurle un bonjour jovial, MA chaise à la main.

Je garde mon sang-froid.

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer avec touuuuut mon sang-froid pour ce qu'il vient de faire.

Quatre me prend malheureusement de cours en lui faisant la morale.

_« … n'est ce pas Heero ? »_

_« Hn »_

Bon, je ne pourrais pas justifier mon meurtre, Duo ayant déjà été « puni ». Dommage.

Je décide néanmoins de ne pas rester mangé. Entre Quatre en tablier rose, Duo, et notre couple énamouré je n'y survivrais pas.

Sous prétexte de révisions à faire sur Wing(3) (4) je partais en direction de la foret. Duo me demanda s'il pouvais m'accompagner, voulant faire un tour vers « sa source chaude », petit lac naturel chauffé par le Karymsky, volcan encore en activité à proximité.

Refusant poliment, arme au point, je fis demi-tour au plus vite, me mettant à courir dès que je ne fut plus en vue de notre bicoque. Il serait capable de me pister.

Arrivé à proximité du volcan, je le contourne quelque peu, Wing se trouvant plus au sud, près de la mer. Plus stratégique. A l'extrême opposé du bassin qu'aime Duo. Définitivement plus stratégique.

Wing se situe juste avant que ne se termine la forêt. Ni à découvert, ni complètement prisonnier des arbres.

Alors que je me rapproche de Wing, la chaleur augmente. Mauvais pressentiment. J'accélère en direction de Wing, maudissant la végétation qui m'entoure, me ralentit et encombre mon champ de vision.

Tout d'un coup la chaleur augmente brusquement de même qu'un fort crépitement, bruit sourd. Une masse rouge et informe coule en ma direction. Un éruption. Merde ! Wing !(5) K'so(6), il survivra à la chaleur mais les circuits externes des articulations risquent d'en prendre un coup et le… la forêt ne serais-elle pas en train de prendre feu là ? Ne serais-je pas dans ladite forêt ? Arretons d'analyser et… COURONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS !!!

C'est avec calme et sang-froid que je me rue, très sereinement, à travers les feuillage, notant de temps à autre que quelques bûcherons ne nuirais pas à cette forêt. Histoire de couper 2-3 arbres qui GENENT quelque peu, bref, peu de chose. L'économie de la région n'en serait que plus florissante.

Je saute 2 troncs en travers du chemin, m'égratignant les mains au passage.

Bon, il ne faut pas que j'aille vers la mer, la lave va s'y jeter.

Il ne faut pas que je retourne vers Wing, ma peau ne supportera pas plus de 65°C(7).

Il ne faut pas que je monte aux arbres. La lave brûle les troncs et la majorité s'écroule… en partie en ma direction bien sûr.

Vu l'épaisseur que semble couvrir la lave et le terrain que prend l'incendie, il ne me reste plus qu'à courir légèrement en biais pour changer de direction en espérant que le feu ne me rattrapera pas.

J'ai dit que j'étais essoufflé ?

Réflechissons.(8)

Et Duo qui aime la chaleur.

Bon, évaluons nos coordonnées. Sachant celles de la maison. Les 1ères moins les derniers. Soit ce vecteur, il faut donc que je me dirige… oui… mais si je ne veux pas couper la lave (je ne crois pas vouloir la couper) il va falloir faire un détour. Presque un arc de cercle.

Bon alors…

--- --- ---

J'arrive, essoufflé, là où nous dormons. M'adossant à un arbre, complètement cassé(9), je tente de récupérer mon souffle. J'irais voir Wing demain(10).

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Quelques feuilles et autres brindilles. Mes fringues sont déchirées, mes genoux esquintés et ma peau recèle de plein de petites traces terreuses.

J'ai trébuché alors que je courrais tout à l'heure.

Maintenant que j'ai repris mon souffle, et mon cœur ses battements, je peux m'approcher de la porte d'entrée.

Alors que je l'ouvre, un poids me saute dessus.

_« Ouketétépaséonséfédusousialorsavaofètonboufbarbeqiuuuuuusesoir »_(11)

…

…

Le tuer avec touuuuuuuuut mon sang-FROID disions-nous ?

_« Au fait, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état là ?_ _»_ me demande-t-il, toujours pendu à mon cou, jambes autour de ma taille, s'éloignant quelque peu de mon torse pour constater mon état.

Ne pensant pas à le déloger de mes bras, je lui répond en tout franchise…

« Léger contre-temps… »

--- --- ---

Artemis : S'pes' de psychopathe

Heero : …(è.é ?)

Artemis : … euh… je disais, « eh, pssst, tu veux des pâtes ? »

Duo : (u.u)

Artemis : A titre d'info, Yann Arthus Bertrand a fait une photo superbe de la région ( au 28 juin dans son livre 366 jours (pour réfléchir à notre Terre). La zone est distante de 6000km de la capitale russe. Elle tire profit de la pêche, l'agriculture et ses ressources forestières.

Duo : Donc finalement y'a des bûcherons.

Artemis : Semblerait . Sa population, concentrées dans les villes, est composée de russes majoritaires et de kamchadales (ou itelmènes, au nombre de 18000 alors que majoritaires à l'origines)

Quatre : Les pauvres !

Sally : Quatre ! Partons les soigner !

Quatre : Oui, tout de suite !

Wufei : Qui garde la réserve de thé ?

Quatre : Je l'emporte. Naturellement.

Wufei : -regard mauvais-

Artemis : Mayday.

Heero : Va voir sur le Karymsky si j'y suis.

Artemis : Rancunier ?

Duo : Pour si peu (u.u)

--- --- ---

(1) Duo : C'est moi ou tes titres, c'est toujours un peu du foutage de gueule ???

(2) Ca y est !!! Après 2h de recherche j'ai enfin trouV le lieu paaaarfait

Heero : Question d'point d'vue

(3) Alors là je me fais peur. J'ai eu un trou de mémoire. Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Shenlong (Nataku) (Word : Shetland. Artemis: mdrrrrrrrrrrrr) ok, mais Wing, le trouV plus !!!

Heero: Quel est le nom de cette série?

Artemis :Gundam Wing pourq… ahhhhhhh !!! (uu°°°

Heero: T'es nul.

(4) Word : Swing.

Artemis : mdr mais nannnnn !!! Wing !!!

Word : Swing.

Artemis: mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Heero: A mort.

(5) Et toi ?

Heero : Quoi moi ?

Artemis : T'es face à de la lave et tu n'penses qu'à Wing O.o ?

Heero :… ('bien oui, normal non ?!)

Artemis : (O.o)°°°

Duo : Mais c'est pas plus bruyant une éruption?

Artemis mode prof : Bah en fait y'a deux types d'éruptions. C'est l'un ou l'autre… sauf dans les films américains.

Duo : (T.T)

Artemis : Ou ça explose, C super bruyant, et la lave "vole" en jet visqueux dans les airs (volcan "explosif") ou ça fait 'achement moins de bruit et ça coule tout doucement (ou plus rapidement selon la pente ) le long du volcan (là la lave est liquide et non visqueuse) dit "effusif"

Duo : Donc la c'est effusif ?

Artemis : Valà ! C'est tellement plus drôle

Heero : Question d'point d'vue.

(6) A titre de, « merde » en jap'.Enfin, c'est « Kuso » mais les u en japonais sont muets. Comme nos e. On ne dit pas rivièrEUH mais rivièr' , j'ai tort ?

(7) Seulement 65° ?

Heero : Sans crème solaire. Sinon je supporte beaucoup plus.

Artemis : Oh.

(8) Heero, t'es flippant. ARRETE DE REFLECHIR ET COURS FOREST, COUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!

Heero : Ne prononce… pas… ce nom… devant moi… (forest's overdose)

(9) Toi ou l'arbre ?

Heero : Les 2 (x-x)

(10) Totalement malade…

(11) Word : L'Eger, Lever, Eger, Loger

Artemis: O.o (comment il arrive à me faire des suggestions sur CA ??? Et pourquoi celles-ci d'ailleurs ??? O.O Les grands mystères de Word…)


End file.
